


parents

by generalwierdo



Series: seasonal stupor [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex needs a hug, Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalwierdo/pseuds/generalwierdo
Summary: alex has...a lot of feelings after his parents kick him out because he came out. so, he wrote a song about themhey, what else are you supposed to do?
Series: seasonal stupor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a reoccurring series where I post one-shots based on songs in my playlist! Hope y'all enjoy :)
> 
> link to my playlist here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5E64m9bSVxU8c1vFdOs9Gr
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the songs I reference in this series. All the songs used and their artists will be credited :)
> 
> TW: mentions of guns and homophobia

Alex shouldered his backpack, then turned to take one last look at the house. He had grown up there, with a family who he thought loved him. But apparently, family ties didn't extend to when your son comes out as gay.

He turned around and walked to the studio.

When he got there, he saw Luke and Bobby hanging out. They looked to be arguing about something or another, but both jumped up when they saw the look on Alex's face, and the backpack he was carrying.

"Guess I'll be staying here now." he shrugged. Luke and Bobby headed towards him, arms outstretched and faces full of sympathy, but Alex just shook his head. "No. Not now..." he turned to Luke. "Actually, I’m going to write something. I might need your help in a bit."

Luke nodded. "Your Unsaid Emily?"

Alex froze, and barked out a laugh. "Yeah, sure, something like that."

Luke didn't get it. Hell, none of them could. Luke's parents loved him. Sure, they didn't support his love of music, but at least they loved him as a person. As their son. Reggie's parents fought all the time, and never paid attention to him, but indifference was better than...whatever Alex had seen in his house today. That was hatred. Hatred of who Alex was as a person. Hatred of such a fundamental part of him.

Unsaid Emily was written from a place of love, and regret. What he was writing was definitely...different.

_ I was born in a messed up century _

_ My favorite flavored sweets are raspberry and amphetamines _

Ok so...that part wasn't true. He'd never tried hard drugs before, but somehow that line fit the mood he was going for. Whatever, it wasn't like anyone would care about this song anyway.

_ I bought a car, a Beretta age sixteen _

He laughed a little, remembering his trusty Beratta, which had broken down a few weeks ago. Then he remembered his dad's indifferent shrug, saying "Your music should be able to pay for that." He winced at the memory and bent down to keep writing

_ I brush my teeth with bleach _

_ 'Cause I ain't got time for cavities _

Alex remembered very distinctly once taking a capful of bleach and swirling it around his mouth because he wanted his teeth to be whiter. That was a long day at the hospital.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reggie walk in. The three other guys stood in a huddle for a moment, looking over at Alex, and eventually, Reggie came to sit next to him.

"Hey, Alex. Do...do you wanna talk? We can grab some pizza or something."

Alex shook his head, not looking up at his friend. "No thanks Reg, I just need some time."

Reggie nodded. "Chill. Ok cool. We're here for you if you need us."

And Alex was back to writing.

_ My daddy put a gun to my head _

_ Said "if you kiss a boy I'm gonna shoot you dead" _

Alex shivered. This moment had felt like it was a lifetime ago, even though it had barely been an hour. He can still remember the exact look on his mom and dad’s faces when he told them the news. His dad had gotten up, walked out of the room, only to return with his gun. He had then said, very calmly, that he had ten minutes to get out of their house or else. Alex had turned to his mom, but she hadn’t even looked at him. He had gathered his stuff quickly and quietly, given a hug goodbye to his younger sister Sarah, and left.

_ So I tied him up with gaffa tape _

_ And I locked him in a shed _

_ Then I went out to the garden _

_ And I fucked my best friend _

Alex wished he could’ve done something, anything, instead of just left quietly. Had screamed, had cried, hadn’t just stood up and done like he was told. This verse was honestly just wishful thinking, and some kind of revenge scheme.

He looked up from the piece of paper and saw that the guys were watching him. 

“What?” Alex said, feeling nervous. He never wanted his friends to find out ANYTHING that had happened to him today. 

“You’re quiet,” Bobby said, looking like he wanted to cry. “Whenever something happens you cry or pace or do something. But you’re quiet, and that freaks me out.”

Alex stood up, feeling a wave of rage overtake him. He looked at the guys, just sitting there, and started to scream.

“BECAUSE MY PARENTS KICKED ME OUT!” Alex yelled. “WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? They’re supposed to love me and protect me no matter what and they kicked me out because I find guys cute instead of girls! I’m probably never going to see Sarah again, never live a normal life, because you guys got to choose to leave and I was forced out! So please, elaborate on how I’m supposed to react to this.” 

He held up the piece of paper and shook it.

“I’m just trying to get this down because we all know anger makes a good song. So if you want to keep staring at me waiting for me to cry, fine. Or, Luke, you could come over here and help me with the chorus.”

Luke stared at him. Then, slowly, he stood up and went to sit next to Alex.

“Ok. Let’s do this.”

* * *

Later, when the boys had died and time had passed, Alex realized two important things. One was that his parents were probably dead, and he wasn’t mad about that.

The other was that Bobby hadn’t recorded Parents. And for whatever reason he chose not to, Alex would always be grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used: Parents by YUNGBLUD
> 
> hope y'all liked the start of this series!! I'm honestly so excited to write these oneshots, and I hope you guys enjoy them too :)  
> I'm working on some longer fics as well for JATP, so make sure to subscribe for all those updates!!
> 
> Twitter: generalwierdo_


End file.
